


Booty Shorts - Boscha x Hooty One Shots

by Luna_Witcher



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Booty, Booty The Owl House, Boscha x Hooty, Comedy, Crack Fic, F/M, Lumity, Romance, Soulmates, crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Witcher/pseuds/Luna_Witcher
Summary: *THIS IS A JOKE*Boscha had kissed people before. But after she kissed Hooty, she couldn’t get over it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Hooty (The Owl House), Boscha/Hooty, Luz & Amity (The Owl House)
Comments: 87
Kudos: 113





	1. Owl Kisses

Boscha had never wanted to go to The Owl House. She despised the thought of it. Seeing the riff raff criminal and her human “apprentice”. Humans can’t do magic; how Luz Noceda managed to enroll in Hexside was far beyond her.

I mean, it was bad enough that Amity wanted Boscha to stop being mean to Half-a-Witch, but now she was supposed to be friends with a human? The very idea of it was absurd.

Yet, Boscha was a loyal friend. She agreed to accompany Amity to The Owl House so she could, what? Boscha had her suspicions about Amity’s feelings for the human, and she sensed that they were about to be realized.

Boscha could see Amity talking to herself silently the whole way there, as if rehearsing what she would say to Luz when they got to The Owl House. Boscha didn’t care though, she just looked at Penstagram on her scroll.

Eventually, however, they came upon the eggshell and Yale colored facade of the building. Boscha looked up at the large eye-shaped window that seemed to be taking up most of the second story wall, and hesitinaty blinked her third eye.

“HOOT!”

Boscha was snapped back to reality by the shrill voice that seemed to becoming from somewhere in front of her. She looked towards the door, but saw nothing other than a surprisingly cute-looking owl engraved upon the lacquer door. Then, the owl opened its mouth.

“Hoot, hoot! I’m Hooty the Owl, gatekeeper of the Owl House, Hoot!”

Suddenly, Boscha felt like she couldn’t breathe. His voice, although distinctly ridiculous (almost like some sort of nerdy man talking in an annoyingly scratchy falsetto voice), was somehow… charming? The way he effortlessly rolled over the sharp-sounding syllables, like a roller ghoster going over a series of ridged slopes.

“Hi, Hooty,” Amity’s voice broke Boscha’s train of thought. “Is Luz home? I, uh, I wanted to talk to her.”

“Well sure!” Hooty replied. “She’s just inside, I’m sure she’d looove to see you, hoot, hoot!”

“Thanks Hooty.” Amity opened the door, then paused to look at Boscha. “Could you, maybe, wait out here?”

Boscha sighed and rolled her eyes, wondering why Amity had even asked her to come along. “Fine, whatever.”

“Thanks Boscha. I’ll be right out!” With that, Amity went inside and closed the door behind her.

Now, it was just Boscha and Hooty. She continued to scroll through Penstagram, trying to ignore Hooty as he attempted to eat a fly that was three inches from his face.

After hearing him struggle for a few long minutes, Boscha sighed again and reached into her pocket. She pulled out an eye-pop and held it in front of Hooty. 

“Oh wow! A gift for me, hoot, hoot! Thanksss!” Then, his face extended off of the door, stayed attached to it with a thick brown tube. Boscha jumped back, almost dropping the treat in her hand.

“I… did not know you could do that.” Boscha managed to stutter out. She wondered why he didn’t do that earlier when he was chasing the fly, but Boscha didn’t say anything about it. Hooty grabbed the eye-pop in his mouth and began to suck on it. 

“Sooo,” he began through the treat in his mouth. “You come here offfteennn?”

“Uh, no, actually.” Boscha said, keeping none of the sass from her voice. 

“Oooh, welll, that’s too baaad.” Hooty seemed to be getting closer to her. Boscha put one foot slightly behind her, but then stopped herself before she could take a full step back. She wasn’t sure why, but she wanted to be closer to him, too. So, she took a step forward.

“Yes, I suppose it is too bad. Maybe I should come here more frequently.”

“Hoot?” This time, when he said it, it wasn’t an exclamation at the end of a sentence. It was a question. A question that couldn’t be said out loud, for fear of the wrong answer. It was a question that could only be understood by someone with the same thought.

“Yes,” Boscha muttered, before taking Hooty’s face in her hands and pulling him forward until their lips touched. His lips were hard, and firm, like a beak. She supposed that it was a beak, seeing as how he was an owl. Then, realization hit her and she pulled away.

“I…” she couldn’t form the right words. Was this… right? He was, what? An owl, a house? An Owl House. I guess that’s where it got its name. “I have a lot to think about. Goodbye, Hooty.” She turned and left, not even bothering to wait for Amity. 

“Goodbye Boschaaaa! I’ll always remember what happened, hoot!”

Boscha would always remember too. This was something that would go away with a good night’s sleep, or even a week of mindless scrolling through Penstagram. Hooty would stay in mind that night, as she lay awake in her bed. She ran through the events of the evening, trying to pin down her thoughts and emotions on the matter. She could not. There was only one solution. To see Hooty again.


	2. Happiness’s Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *JOKE JOKE JOKE*
> 
> Amity confronts Boscha about her and Hooty. Boscha tries to do the right thing, but can’t resist that beak.

Boscha awoke to seven frantic texts from Amity. Groggily, she rolled over and picked up her scroll. 

‘Where were you?!?’  
‘I come out ready to leave and you’re gone!!?!?’

Different variations of that had been sent since last evening. Boscha sighed, and not wanted to truly explain herself, texted back;

‘I got bored’

She put her scroll down and began getting ready for the day. The thought of going to The Owl House was persistent in her head, but she elected to ignore it. When she went to leave her room, Amity was standing in the doorway. “How did you-” Amity raised her hand to cut Boscha off.

“Did you kiss Hooty?”

Boscha blinked, unsure of how to respond. Then, to her horror, Amity pulled up a picture on her scroll. It was Boscha and Hooty, kissing. The picture had a red tint to it as if it was taken through a red-light filter.

“What. The. Hell.” Amity’s face was turning red, and she looked like she might pass out.

“Look, I…” Boscha took a breath. She really couldn’t explain. She didn’t understand it herself. The very thought of Hooty welled up such a strange mixture of emotions in her, and she wasn’t sure how to understand then. Hooty was… annoying? Definitely. Charming? Somehow, yes. But she didn’t want to explain all of this to Amity. “Why does it matter to you anyway?”

“Because!” Amity looked downright furious. “He’s a house! He’s the house that my girlfriend lives in, and-”

“Wait, Luz is your girlfriend now?” Boscha was only mildly surprised at that.

“Yes, we’re dating.” She was very exasperated. “You would have known that if you didn’t just walk off!”

“Well, sorry I ruined your coming-out day.”

“This! This has nothing to do with me!” Amity’s face became even redder.

“Really?” Boscha began, “Because it seems like it’s all about you. So what if I kissed Hooty? I might do it again. No one cares except you, for some reason. So why don’t you go get involved with your own personal life instead of rummaging about in mine.”

Amity’s anger seemed to fade, and was quickly replaced by shame. “I’m, I’m sorry…” she turned and walked away. Boscha briefly wondered if she hurt Amity’s feelings, but she quickly brushed the thought away. Amity was tough, she could take it. But she needed to settle things with Hooty. Despite what she said, she didn’t want to sever ties with her best friend because of some dumb door knocker.

Boscha arrived at the Owl House a little before noon. Hooty seemed to be sleep; his glassy eyes were closed and a soft mew was creeping out from under his beak. “Hooty.” Boscha said.

“Hoot!” Hooty jolted awake and looked at Boscha. “Ooooh it’s youuu? Back for moooree?” Hooty stretched out from the door and wrapped his tube around Boscha’s shoulder, as if draping an arm around her. 

“Well, about that Hooty…” Boscha closed her eyes tightly and blurted out; “I can’t see you anymore! This… this is wrong. I’m just a witch girl, you’re a house, and it’s like… ‘whaaat?’ I just… can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Oh… hoot.” Hooty’s hoot was sadder than it had ever been. It hurt Boscha to do it, but it had to be done. 

“I’m sorry, Hooty, I-” Before she could finish her thought, Hooty’s lips were on hers. Then, the strange rush of feelings returned. Why would she want to stop seeing him? He was wonderful. He was charming, cute, and didn’t get mad when she was mean to him. He was perfect.

Boscha let herself be absorbed by the kiss, feeling the way their mouths came together in a perfect way. Then Boscha knew. She couldn’t live without this.


	3. My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *STILL A JOKE*
> 
> Boscha and Amity make up.  
> Boscha realizes her true feelings.

Boscha was floating. She would often dream like this, being unattached to anything around her, the thoughts of the night floating through her mind like seashells upon an ocean wave. She thought of Amity, her best friend. Skara, who she only tolerated. And Hooty. Hooty remained an enigma. She’d made plans with him for a proper date later that week, so she supposed that they were dating now. Hooty’s face floated past her.

Hooty caused problems. Boscha cared about Amity, and the human, she supposed. She didn’t want them being upset at her. But why should they be? Getting mad at someone for falling in love is like getting mad at a flower when it blooms. It’s just something that happens, that no one can control. Boscha could only hope that Amity would come to understand that.

Boscha opened her eyes. She was laying in her bed, in her house. She knew what she had to do. She got up, and called Amity.

Five minutes later Boscha was standing in the marketplace waiting for Amity. After a few minutes, she arrived.

“Well?” Amity had her arms crossed. “You wanted to see me?”

Boscha took a deep breath and began. “Look, I know what I said the other day, and I’m sorry. I upset you for no reason, even though you were kind of being a jerk. I still should have snapped at you. You’re my best friend, and I don’t want Hooty coming between us. If… if you want, I’ll break up with him.” Boscha held back tears on the last sentence. She hoped that Amity didn’t notice.

“No, it’s ok Boscha. I was the one who acted out of turn. I got mad at you for being with Hooty, but you were right. It’s really none of my business. You can keep seeing him.”

Boscha was filled with relief. She was hoping Amity would say something like that, and she wasn’t sure if she could break up with Hooty if it came down to it. “Thank you, Amity. So how are things going with Luz?” Amity pinked at the question. 

“Oh, uh, they’re going alright. I was gonna go over to the Owl House today actually, if you wanted to come and see Hooty?” Amity seemed quick to change the subject away from Luz.

“Yeah, that’d be great actually.” Boscha wanted to see Hooty. She didn’t have a specific goal in mind, but she knew it would be nice just to see him.

So, Boscha and Amity set down the road for the Owl House. Boscha was reminded of the first time they traveled this road together, the first time she met Hooty. She could never forget that day. 

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Amity spoke. “So, why are you even into Hooty? Not to judge, but he’s kind of… strange.”

Boscha thought about the question for a moment. “He’s different. He’s not like anyone I’ve ever met. He’s persistent, and he’s open. He’s not afraid to show his emotions, but even when he does, he continues on. He’s a fighter.”

Amity seemed surprised at this. “I never really thought about him like that. I guess everyone sees things differently.” Boscha nodded. That was definitely true.

A few more minutes of silence, and they arrived at the Owl House. Hooty’s face was firm in the doorframe, his eyes round, glassy, and watching. 

“Hoot!” He exclaimed when he saw Boscha approaching. “You’re here! Hoot, hoot!”

Boscha smiled. “Yep, I’m here.”

“To see meeee?” Hooty batted his eyes.

“Yes, Hooty. I’m here to see you.” Boscha winked.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Amity said. She opened the door and went inside.

“Soooo,” Hooty began. “What do you want to talk about, hoot hoot?”

Boscha pondered for a moment. “Well, how was your day?”

Hooty beamed at the question. “Weellll,” he began excitedly. “I woke up at 6:00, said good morning to Luz in the bathroom again, flickered the lights in Eda’s room to wake her up at 11:00, then from 12:00 to 2:00 I had my jam session where I hoot along to my favorite songs! Wanna hear?”

“Oh, uhm, no thank you.” Boscha liked Hooty, but she’d heard bad things about his jam sessions. Then, Hooty’s eye glossed over with tears. He sniffled, and looked like he was about to cry. Boscha couldn’t say no to that face. “Alright, alright, I’ll listen.” She sighed, knowing she would regret it. That’s when the horror show began.

For ten minutes, Hooty hooted along to his favorite witchy hits. His pitch was terrible, and the only word he said was ‘Hoot’. Over all, it was a miserable experience. _Oh, the things I do for love_ , thought Boscha. And she really did love him.


	4. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Relax, I’m Joking*
> 
> Boscha and Hooty have their first date.

The day had finally arrived. Boscha’s first real date with Hooty. Their situation was unique, because Hooty couldn’t exactly go places, except during the Moonlight Conjuring of course. So, Boscha decided to bring the date to him. She packed everything they would need into a magically expanded drawstring bag. 

At 8 O’Clock sharp Boscha alarm screamed her awake. Normally, she would be groggy and snooze for longer, but today she was excited.

She got out of bed and went to her bathroom. After putting her hair in its usual ponytail fashion, Boscha began doing her makeup. She wanted to look extra pretty for Hooty today. Of course, she never needed makeup to be beautiful, but it didn’t hurt.

At precisely 9:00, she was dressed, pampered, and ready for her date. Now she just had to wait until 10:00 when it was supposed to take place.

Five minutes later, she still hadn’t found a good way to pass the time. She wasn’t really used to waiting for anything; she got what she wanted when she wanted it. Finally, she decided to pack a few extra things into her date sack and head out to the Owl House early. 

She walked down the now familiar road from Bonesborough, taking every shortcut she could. She definitely wasn’t going to be late, but she really didn’t want to be only slightly early. If she arrived at just the right moment, it would show that she intended to come a while before the meeting time. If she was a few minutes later, Hooty would assume that she only arrived early on accident. This was no accident, she yearned to see him.

At 9:30, she had arrived at her destination. The Owl House, in all its crooked glory loomed in front of her. Today was going to be a good day.

Hooty was where he always was, his face looking out into the world from his secure place on the door frame. “Hoot!” He cried out. “Hoot, hoot! You’re here early!”

Boscha smiled at this. He noticed. “Yes, I’m here early. I brought breakfast!”

“Yay! Hoot!” Hooty loved food.

Boscha pulled out her package of honey waffles and opened it up, tossing one to Hooty. He stretched forward and caught it in his mouth, quickly chewing it up and swallowing. “Mmm, yummy, hoot, hoot.”

Boscha nibbled daintily at her own waffle, relishing the flavor. It really was quite delicious. Her parents’ chef was good at her job. Boscha walked over and sat next to Hooty’s door, simply enjoying his company.

“So, what else did you bring me?” Hooty asked, his voice full of anticipation. 

“Well,” Boscha began. “I downloaded some movies on my crystal ball that we could watch. I also brought a deck for Hexas Hold ‘Em, and a few other board games from my house. Oh, and a special surprise for later.” Boscha winked at the last one. Hooty seemed enthralled. 

“We should watch a movie, hoot, hoot! I haven’t seen one in a long tiiiiime.”

Boscha smiled again. “Alright, I’ll pick one for us.”

After searching for a few minutes, Boscha settled on a comedy-horror film titled “Spiderwebbed 2: Caught on Contradictions”. She’d heard that the second was a lot different from the first one, but she’d never seen any of them so she didn’t really care. It was rated 3 out of 5 stars, so how bad could it be?

The answer: really bad. In fact, it was so poorly made that it was funny. The intentional jokes were awful, but the voice acting itself was comedy gold. Boscha enjoyed every minute of it, and Hooty seemed to like it too. He didn’t laugh whenever the sidekick was on screen though, moments Boscha thought were really funny. Maybe it was because the sidekick was always the butt of the jokes, the tune of the squad. Maybe Hooty related to that. 

“Are you alright, Hooty?”

Hooty nodded, and plastered on a smile. “Yep! Hooty’s still hooting on just fine, hoot, hoot!”

Then, Boscha brought Hooty in for a hug. He couldn’t hug her back, but she knew he would if he could. Instead, he wrapped himself around her and squeezed. It was a nice feeling, to feel safe, and wanted. She and Hooty remained like that for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to let go. Finally, Boscha pulled away. “I love you, Hooty.”

“I know, hoot, hoot. I love you too.”

They didn’t kiss this time. There was no need to. Everything had already been expressed. They were content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God y’all, sorry for not updating for forever. But, part four is finally here, yaaay! Have fun ;)))


	5. Chapter Five: Stepping Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *THIS IS STILL A JOKE RIGHT?*  
> Boscha and Hooty have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for 50 Kudos and 750 Hits!!! I can’t express how blown away I am with this crack fic’s reception.
> 
> Also, sorry for the month long Hiatus. School started up again, but now that I’ve gotten into a good rhythm I should be able to update more.

It had been two weeks since Boscha’s date with Hooty, and she was feeling better than ever. Grudgby season was starting soon, and Boscha had already started practicing with her team. 

Boscha started the day like any other; a quick shower, basic makeup, brushing her hair and putting it up in a small ponytail. Boscha didn’t have any big plans for the day, she mostly just wanted to relax. So, she decided to go to the Owl House.

While on the path leading away from Bonesborough, Boscha hummed a small tune to herself. She decided to pick some flowers to bring to Hooty; even though he would probably just eat them, she knew he would appreciate the gesture.

After a few minutes of fantasizing about a wedding, Boscha arrived in front of the Owl House. The lights were off inside the house, and Hooty was asleep. “Hooty?” Boscha called out to him. 

Suddenly Hooty’s face sprung from the door, extending his tube until he had smacked into Boscha, knocking her to the ground.

“Hooty!” Boscha cried in frustration. “What the heck was that?”

Hooty opened his eyes and looked at her. “Oh, it’s just you, hoot hoot.”

Boscha was puzzled by this. “Just me? Who were you expecting that you would greet like that?”

“Welllll…” Hooty said, turn his head upside down. “We’ve been running into a bit of trouble recently, hoot! The Emperor’s Coven really has it out for us, so I’ve been guarding the house while Eda went to run some errands!”

“Oh wow. The Emperor’s Coven.” Boscha thought of her parents, two members of the coven. Had they come here to fight Hooty? They didn’t even know she had been seeing Hooty. She never saw anyways, they were always busy. 

“Well, you’re being very responsible guarding the house, Hooty! I’m proud of you.” Boscha smiled. 

“Thank you, hoot, hoot! I would offer for you to come inside, but I need to stay out here in case someone else comes.”

“That’s fine, Hooty. I’ll come sit by your door.”

Hooty smiled as he retracted his face back to the doorframe. Boscha brushed herself off and picked up the flowers, heading over to her usual spot to the left of Hooty. “I picked these for you, by the way.” She held out the flowers, which had gotten slightly squashed when Hooty had knocked her over. 

“For me?? Wooow Boscha, how considerate!” He stretched forward just enough to grab the flowers in his mouth and begin chewing on them. 

Boscha slid down onto the ground, her back to the house. “Can I ask you something, Hooty?”

Hooty blinked. “Of course, hoot, hoot! You can always ask me anything.”

“Do you ever want to leave your life? I mean, do you feel like everything you are is forced upon you by your betters, that everything you do is just to please people who don’t care about you?”

“Nope!” Hooty chirped, obviously not understanding what she meant.

Boscha sighed and put her head on her knees. “I act like I don’t listen to anyone but myself, but really I just want to be popular. I seek approval from others for attention because I don’t get any at home. I have a large group of friends, but still, I always feel alone.” A single tear fell from Boschas third eye, dropping down the ground.

“Boscha…” Hooty said, stretching his head down to nudge her. “I’m sorry for everything that’s happened to you. I understand how you feel, in my own way. No one really likes me that much, or at least they don’t show it. I feel alone most of the time too. Maybe we could be not alone, together.”

Boscha looked up and smiled. “I’d like that Hooty. I love being with you.” Boscha closed eyes and grabbed Hooty’s face, pulling him forward so their foreheads touched. “I love you forever, Hooty.”

Hooty closed the distance between their lips, bringing them together for a tender kiss. Boscha felt wanted now. She felt loved.


	6. Chapter Six: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I DONT KNOW IF THIS IS A JOKE ANYMORE*  
> Boscha gets comfortable in the Owl House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yepppp this is a long one. Over 1K words. And I’m back after only ten days this time, a third of what it was last time! We making progress. Enjoy the chapter!

Boscha stayed with Hooty in front of the Owl House until long after the sun had set. She knew that even if she didn’t come home that night, her parents wouldn’t know or care. She enjoyed spending time with Hooty, and together they curled up and watched the stars.

Hooty’s long tube was wrapped around Boscha several times, his face in her lap and his glassy eyes struggling to stay open. No matter how much he wanted to fall asleep here, he knew he couldn’t. Eda and Luz could be home at any time, and he needed to be awake until that happened. Hooty knew that Eda counted on him to keep the house safe while they were away. But they’d been gone for almost a week, and there was no sign of them returning. Hooty wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and rest. Finally, he gave in to the softness of Boscha lap as she subconsciously stroked his feathers.

Hooty dreamed of his life. The life he lived before everything changed, before that night.  
He saw dark flashes of red, a glint of silver, and the small magical light of a child’s single spell. She had saved him, and in return, he would save her time and time again.

Hooty awoke with a start. His face was lying in the dirt and Boscha was gone. “Boscha!” Hooty shouted, desperate for an answer. Suddenly, he heard a rustle from inside. 

Hooty slowly stretched his neck around to the side of the house, careful not to make any sound or any other sign that he was there. He peeked into the kitchen window, and what he saw surprised him.

Boscha was there, in the kitchen. Her back was to Hooty, and she was cooking bacon and eggs in one of Eda’s large frying pans. She had an apron on and had all her hair tied back in a neat bun. Boscha hummed a cheery tune and she flipped the eggs over, being careful not to make a mess.

“Boscha?” Hooty called, quietly. 

Boscha startled slightly but quickly smiled when she saw Hooty. Her smile was so pure, so warm. “Good morning, Hooty.” Her voice was bubbly and full of love. Hooty had never known such joy. He shook away the thoughts of his dream and stuck his head into the window. 

“Good morning, hoot, hoot. Is this for me?”

Boscha nodded. “I thought it would be nice, since you’ve been working hard and you let me spend the night.” Hooty remembered her asking if she could stay with him. He hadn’t expected it to go exactly like this, but it still was pleasant. 

“Thank you Boscha! It looks delicious!”

Boscha blushed slightly. “It’s something that I always make for myself when no ones around to cook for me.”

“I don’t even know how to cook!”

Boscha laughed. “I suppose it would be hard for you, because you don’t have any hands.”

I used to. Hooty thought, but he didn’t dare say it out loud. 

Boscha has turned back the food, carefully using a spatula to put the bacon and eggs onto two separate plates. She walked over the table, and Hooty hurriedly stretched to pull out the chair for her. Boscha smiles warmly, and set the plates down on either end of the little round table. 

Hooty coiled himself in the chair opposite Boscha, staring intently at his food. He felt like a hunter, a true bird of prey, as he swooped down and gobbled a piece of bacon in a single bite. 

Boscha looked slightly surprised before saying; “Here, let me help you.” She reached across the table and picked up Hooty’s other piece, slowly moving it up toward his mouth. 

Hooty’s face flushed, and he gently nibbled on the bacon and the piece was gone and his mouth had reached Boscha’s hand. She held it there for a moment, and Hooty softly kissed her knuckles before leaning his body back in his chair. 

Boscha glanced at Hooty with soft eyes. She had changed so much from when they first met. Her gaze used to be cold, and fearsome. But now, whenever she looked at Hooty, her eyes filled with compassion. 

Hooty smiled at her before leaning his head down and nibbling up the rest of his meal. A few moments later, Boscha set down her knife and fork and took the dishes over to the sink. 

That’s when Hooty felt a poke at his side. He quickly realized that it was where his tube connected to the front door, and he hurriedly retracted to see who was there. 

When his face clicked back into place on the front door, Luz was standing there, with Eda and King standing a few feet behind her. 

“Hooty?” She said, tilting her head to the side. “What were you doing in there?”

“Oh, uh, hoot…”

Eda walked up. “I’m sure it doesn’t matter, Hooty does weird stuff all the time while we’re away.”

“Well…” Hooty began. 

King waddled up to the door and banged his little fist on it, “Spill it Hooty!”

Hooty closed his eyes and blurred out; “I let Boscha stay the night and we were inside eating breakfast!”

He hesitantly opened one eye, and he saw Luz smiling a mischievous grin. He looked up and saw Eda rolling her eyes. 

“Let’s just go inside,” Luz said, trying to break the thin awkward tension. 

Hooty opened up the front door, and the three of them walked inside, with Hooty’s head trailing behind them. 

Luz walked into the kitchen to see Boscha at the sink washing dishes. “Hello, Boscha!”

Boscha looked up, slightly startled. “Oh, uh, hi! Sorry for using your kitchen, I tried not to make a mess. 

Luz looked around at the spotless room. “This looks cleaner than when we left.” She sounded impressed. 

Boscha blushes slightly. “Well, I just like to keep things tidy.”

Eda walked in and put a hand on her shoulder. “Well, you’re welcome to come here and tidy up any time.” Eda winked down at her. 

Boscha looked around at the people surrounding her, people who liked her and talked to her. She hadn’t felt this way in a long time. She felt at home.


	7. Ruin (Lumity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is less of a joke
> 
> Amity gets some relationship advice from Boscha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooow it’s been way too long TwT  
> I’ve been feeling bad about this for a while and at this point I have no excuse but— I’m finally back. Sorry about,, vanishing like that.

On the second day of Boscha's stay at the owl house, Boscha was sitting in the living room reading when she heard a knock on the door. “Hooty?” Boscha called. “Who is it?”

No response. Boscha furrowed her brow and walked over to the door, slowly opening it. Amity was standing there, wearing a black cowl and a medium length skirt, with her signature heeled boots 

“Amity!” Boscha cried, rushing out to envelope her friend in a hug. 

“Boscha?” Amity exclaimed, startled as Boscha wrapped her arms around her. Amity slowly patted Boscha’s back and pulled away. “What are you doing here?”

Boscha hesitated for a moment. “I’m just staying here for a little bit. Taking a break from home and everything.”

Amity looked concerned but nodded just the same. “Alright, well I’m here to see Luz. She invited me to come over today.”

Boscha smiled. “Of course. I hope you two are doing well.” She winked. 

Amity’s cheeks turned slightly pink as she walked past Boscha and into the living. Boscha stopped for a moment in front of the door and looked at Hooty. He was fast asleep. Boscha wasn’t too surprised at this; Hooty had been sleeping a lot since Luz, Eda, and King got back. Catching up for lost hours, she supposed. 

Boscha turned and followed Amity back inside the house, gently closing the door behind her.

As soon as Amity had stepped through the front door, Luz came skidding around the corner. 

“AMITY!!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. She quickly swept forward and wrapped Amity up in a big hug, planting a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. 

Amity’s face immediately turned red as she hesitantly returned Luz’s embrace. “It’s good to see you, Luz.”

Boscha stood there in pleasant silence. She’d finally gotten used to the idea of them being together, and perhaps she’d even come to like Luz after being in her company so often. Luz could be overly cheerful, and even annoying at times, but Boscha has to admit that her boundless energy was somewhat comforting in light of Boscha’s constant drudgery.

After Amity had calmed down from Luz’s sudden onslaught of affection, the three of them settled on the couches in the living room.

Boscha watched as Luz perched on the arm of the couch to sit next to Amity, completely ignoring the vacant seat on Amity’s other side. Luz leaned against her slightly, wrapping her around Amity’s shoulders.

“So,” Luz began excitedly. “What do you gals wanna do today?”

Boscha and Amity looked up at her, both of them with nothing to suggest. “Uhm… maybe we could play a board game?” Amity suggested weakly.

Luz beamed at her girlfriend. “That’s a great idea! I think we have some in the closet upstairs, I’ll be right back!”

Luz slid down from the couch, her hand brushing the back of Amity’s neck as went. Amity’s face blushed bright red, but Luz had already turned away to head up the stairs.

Boscha studied Amity for a moment as she regained her composure. “She has no idea, does she?”

Amity looked up and met Boscha’s eyes. “What do you mean? Of course she knows, we are dating after all.”

Boscha shook her head. “You could get down on one knee with roses and a diamond ring the size of an apple and Luz still wouldn’t know how you feel about her. You need to just tell her, straightforward. Don’t cut corners in your relationship.”

Amity hugged her knees up to her chest. “I’m just not sure anymore. I mean, we've been together for almost a month now. But I don’t know… know how to form the words. I’m… scared. We’re both new at this, but I always feel like I’ll be the one to mess everything up.”

Boscha leaned back against her couch, staring deep into Amity’s eyes. “That’s always been your problem. You think too much”

“And you think too little.” Amity mumbled. 

Boscha just shrugged. “Not thinking has certainly gotten me somewhere. I didn’t think when I first kissed Hooty, I didn’t think before deciding to stay here for the foreseeable future. I don’t think about a lot of things, and it seems to be working out alright. I’m not saying you need to stop thinking, just think less. You’re worried about ruining everything by doing the wrong thing, but you’ll end up ruining it anyway by doing nothing.”

Amity chuckled slightly. “When did you grow up?”

Boscha smiled, and opened her mouth to respond. Just that instant, Luz burst into the room and slammed a stack of boxes onto the table. “Luz is back! I found a bunch of old human board games in Eda’s closet full of junk. Who wants to play Monopoly?”

Amity looked concerned. “I don’t think total control of a market is something to be played with.”

Luz laughed. “No, dummy, it’s a board game where you buy property and make your friends give you money!”

“That sounds horrible.”

Luz shrugged. “Well, I did start a food fight at my human school after I bankrupted the student president, so maybe it’s not the best idea.”

Amity leaned forward. “So what else is there?”

“Uhm, I brought Uno, Sorry, and Risk.”

Amity shook her head. “Human board games have such weird names. Here on the boiling isles, we play normal things like Bargain’s Betrayal and Orcid and the Seven Kingdoms. What kind of game has a basic apology as a name?”

“Wow.” Luz said, her eyes wide. “Boiling Isles games sound fun. Too bad Eda doesn’t have any.”

“Well,” Boscha spoke up. “We couldn’t play them anyway. The games require you cast special spells unique to the game. I know you’ve been learning, but I think those would be beyond your ability.”

Luz looked disheartened. Amity gave Boscha a scolding loom before reaching up and putting a hand on Luz’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Luz. I’m sure your games will be more fun anyway.” 

Luz smiled up at her girlfriend. “Thanks, Amity.”

Suddenly, Amity leaned in close and touched her lips to Luz’s cheek. She pulled back quickly, and her face was bright red. Luz blushed and smiled warmly, grabbing Amity’s hand.

Boscha smiled, pleased that Amity had finally stopped thinking and acted. She really was improving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a lot more Lumity than usual. I’m debating on if I should make a Lumity spin off fic set in the same universe, or just include more Lumity focused chapters here. Let me know in the comments what you folks would want to see!
> 
> Hopefully I’ll update faster this time TwT


End file.
